Sabertooth Chronicles
by Mike Uzumaki-Heartfilla
Summary: Following the Grand Magic Games, Sabertooth had dropped it's quilfications for membership and a influxe of new recruits have come in, including Celestial God Slayer, Maikeru Ashley but this he have another objective. SYOC OPEN
Here is the Form

Hey guys! This is going to be my first SYOC! The main character is Maikeru Ashley. *OC submission open*

 **First name:**

 **Middle name:**

 **Last name:**

 **Age:**

 **Birthday:**

 **Gender:**

 **Species:**

 **Guild Affiliation:**

 **Crush (Main FT character or not):**

 **Personality:**

 **Favorite Color:**

 **Favorite Season:**

 **Physical Appearance:**

 **Outfit:**

 **History:**

 **Weapons / Equipment:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Magic (s):**

 **Spells learned:**

 **Spells to learn in future:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Quotes:**

 **Other:**

Here is a little example for those of you who want it, filled out using my OC's info:

 **Name** : Maikeru Ashley

 **Gender** : Male

 **Age** : 18

 **Guild** : Sabertooth

 **Personality** : Maikeru is known as "The Celestial Terror" , he a very feared person, infamous amongst guilds and criminals alike. He dressed in Celestial Clothing supplied to him by Andromada, and is rather temperamental and bad-mouths everyone, especially Sting, whom he has quite a rivalry with.

 **Back-story** : Maikeru Ashley was born the son of a successful mob boss, which seemed good from the outset, until everyone started using him to suck up to father, Robert Ashley. His father and mother had always been the only ones he could truly rely on. From the ripe young age of eight, his father had taught him the basics of business and leadership.

So when the gang turned on his father and left him cold and hungry in the street, only sixteen, he had just the skill set to survive on his own. He lived the rough life of an alley rat; stealing and fighting in order to scrape by. Through all of this, he developed his own philosophy on life. To live for himself, and only lean on those with the strengths and abilities that would benefit him.

 **Guild Mark Location and color** : Right Shoulder, White

 **Magic** : Celestial God Slaying Magic

Celestial God's Bellow (天神の怒号 Tenjin no Dogō): The breath attack associated with his particular God Slayer Magic, Maikeru is capable of gathering celestial magic in his mouth and then generating from the very same spot a powerful blast of celestial magic, which is fired towards the target as a ranged assault:

Celestial God's Crushing Impact: Maikeru generates a celestial magic in both of his hands then slams them on the ground causing it to be pulverised into many pieces by the excess shock, which are then scattered like flower petals.

Force Gate Closure (強制閉門 Kyōsē Hēmon): Maikeru is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. When using this ability, it is possible that if a spirit has been absorbed by someone, the absorber may go to the Celestial Spirit World as well.

Multiple Summons: Maikeru has gained the advanced ability to summon more than one Celestial Spirit at once: able to keep two Celestial Spirits' gates open nearly effortlessly. This provides him with greater flexibility as he is able to combine the aspects of his Spirits powers and abilities to form new and more powerful attacks. He can also use his own Magic in combination with another Spirit to increase the power of an attack.

Future Magic

Uruno Metria

Celestial Spirit Takeover

 **Abilities**

Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite favoring the use of Celestial Spirit Magic, Maikeru has proven himself to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, having said to have trained and studied martial arts under Yukino Aguria..

Spirits:

 **Golden Keys**

Gate of the Snake Charmer Key: Summons the Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus.

 **Black Keys**

Starting Spirits

Gate of the Ecliptic Scorpion Key: Summons the Eclipse Form of the Scorpion, Scorpio.

Gate of the Ecliptic Balence: Summons the Eclipse Form of the Balance, Libra.

Gate of the Ecliptic Goat: Summons the Eclipse Form of the Goat, Capricorn.

Keys optioned later in the story.

Gate of the Ecliptic Ram: Summons the Eclipse Form of the Ram, Aries

 **Bronze Keys**

Starting Spirits

Andromeda the Princess: Uses Atles Magic and has sandals with wings on them that allow her to fly. She often acts extremely high class and ladylike. When summoned to do battle she complains but still fights for Maikeru. She has red hair and wears an outfit similar to Princess Hisui's during the dragon invasion.

Polaris The Little Bear: See Fairy Tail Wikia (Anime Exclusive Spirit)

Obtained later in the story

Hercules the Demi-God: Super-Strength, Hercules is a womanizing, playboy much like Leo the Lion but is only interested in sex, instead of romance like Leo. Know to be the strongest bronze spirit.

Phoenix: little is know about this spirit except that it has power to rival the Zodaic.

 **Silver Keys**

Scutum the Shield: A spirit with very little personality in the shape of a shield with the ability to change it's size and form. Including giant gate, basic shield, giant bear, basic door.

_  
I'm taking _a lot_ of OCs, so PM me with yours and I'll get the first chapter posted when I have about ten or so OCs submitted!


End file.
